In a manufacturing process for a semiconductor device or a liquid crystal display, etc., an acidic or alkaline chemical liquid or an organic chemical liquid (a liquid organic solvent) is used to process a substrate, and exhaust containing pollutants, such as chemical liquid components, etc., is thus generated. Such exhaust is removed of the pollutants by a scrubber or other apparatus that cleans the exhaust and is thereafter released to the atmosphere in a harmless state.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, which includes a cleaning apparatus that cleans the substrate, a dryer that dries the cleaned substrate by using an organic solvent and a solvent removing apparatus that removes the organic solvent used in the drying process by the dryer and is disposed in the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus. The organic solvent that is contained in exhaust generated in the drying process is removed by a water mist that is injected from a vapor mist injector of the solvent removing apparatus. The exhaust that contains the pollutants is thereby cleaned.